Clean-Up
Cleaning up this wiki. There is a clean-up log on the talk page. There is further explanation of the mass page deletion in a blog post: Page Deletions. There doesn't seem to have been any admin activity here for some time. There's lots of spam and irrelevant or copied articles. If anyone wants to make this happen please contribute to this page or its talk page. Cleaning Log Moved this to the talk page. To-Do List * Fix spacing on home page - they used carriage returns because the headings are images. There must be a better way. * Remove all obvious spam * Check seemingly irrelevant articles and delete if no good defense * Remove copies of wikipedia articles and other web content. Make a links page (?) where links to such articles can go. * Make a coherent site layout using the menus and submenus, categories etc. * Sort out templates and their use on pages. See templates below. * Clean up the about page, incorporate the relevant suggestions in Talk:Aboutand Talk:Village Pump. * Go through the things requiring action on Talk:Wikia_Green. * Check redirects for unnecessary duplicate pages etc. * Sort out spacing on main page. * Some category pages need tidying up, e.g. Sustainable living needs items to line up better. Templates in Pages There are some templates being used in a way that seem inappropriate to me. An example is in the Diaper recycling page. * Most of the keywords or links are not relevant to diaper recycling. * They make the page look confusing and messy. * They could well be interpreted as spam keywords by search engines and will definitely dilute the SEO accuracy. While it could be useful to have lists of links like this, I think they should be in one place, not repeated on many pages. Links from pages should be relevant to those particular pages. References A lot of pages don't have references. When the spam and other irrelevant pages are gone it would be good to go through the existing pages and ask authors to add references they drew from to make the page, or to try to find them. Troubleshooting Pages Wanted PagesCategory:Green CleaningCategory:Environmentally Friendly CleaningCategory:Cleaner production The Wanted pages special page illustrates a lot of the problems in this wiki. E.g. there are 2,237 links to '''International Standard Serial Number, '''which has no entry, and the cache for wanted pages (1000 pages!) is full. This looks like a good place to find where the biggest impact on the usability of the site can be had in the shortest time. Pages With Script Errors The Pages With Script Errors list has 257 total pages listed. Most of these will go when the cartoon character spammer has been sorted out, but worht checking after. now 200 Redirects There are 112 broken redirects, and over 1000 redirects in total (the special page's cache only holds 1000 and it's full.) When the spammer pages are gone this may be at a more manageable level, but should be looked into and fixed. Also need to have admin status to fix my own redirect error on the Thinking like a mountain page. (Yambub) Categories Now the categories have been cleaned up (mostly) we can start to make them useful. Starting with the category page Green Library. There are dead links and sub-categories. The sub-categories are listed alphabetically, which is less useful than other ways, perhaps. Sub-categories could be books, magazines, websites etc. Note that if a book, it should maybe go under books category, and not green library itself, as that would result in a huge list all randomly sorted. By putting it in books category it automatically appears in green library anyway. Need to find out more and experiment. Relevant Links These are places where issues or suggestions have been made in the past. * How is Green Wiki different to Wikipedia? see also that page's discussion for work needed.